Shadow Of The Day
by XoX.NightmareKae.XoX
Summary: My first fanfiction! i don't think i was any good at it but i tried and made it! this is a fanfiction of Daisuke and Satoshi...ok i suck at this but...yeah..lol i didn't type up much but it's better than nothing!


**Disclaimer: ii DON'T own DN Angel...(like everyone knows that, but ii wish ii did!!)  
This is my 1st fiction ever, so yeah. i didn't put very much detail i don't think...lol  
Pairings: SatoXDai & DarkXKrad!  
Summary: ii used my most favorite song and i kno it's suppose to be sad and all...i think but anyway...yeah hope you like it though...okk..  
**

* * *

**Shadow of the Day**

**I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way.**

A summer night, as they sleep together, silent and peaceful. Holding and cuddling in each others arms, dreaming of happiness in the future. The very next day he awakes with the sunshining in his face, looking at his lover, Daisuke Niwa, sleeping next to him, he smiles and kisses his lover in the forehead, as he tries not to wake him up. He then looks at the clock, it's already 9:00am and he knows his lover will wake up around noon. He gets up, gets ready and goes to make breakfast for Daisuke.

It's been an hour and he goes out to get rose's from the flower shop, "May I help you, sir?" asks the owner of the flower shop. "uhh, yeah, I'd like to have 12 red rose's, please." as he looks around the shop. "Will there be anything else?" she asks again. "No thanks." he says. "Okay, please come again." She smiles brightly. "Yeah, thanks." Satoshi says as he's leaving. As he was walking back to his home where Daisuke was, he notices Krad and Dark who was unusually up early. "Hey Creepy boy! Where's Daisuke?" yelled Dark. "Dark...shut up." Krad smacked him in the head. "ow.."Dark rubbed his head. "Dai-chan's still asleep, and you two are up early today." Satoshi walking up to them and chuckled. "Yeah...we wanted to get breakfast at a resturant today." and Krad just smiled. "Ohh, then i'll see you two around, gotta go home before Daisuke wakes up. bye." said Satoshi as he's walking off.

**And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you**

As Satoshi got home, he went into the room, making sure that Daisuke was still sleeping. "Good." Satoshi walked to the desk and put the roses on the desk, went downstairs to warm up his breakfast and took it upstairs in the room. He set it on the desk next to the bouquet of roses. Satoshi went over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Dai-chan, time to wake up." He looks down over to the adorable red-head. "mmm...five more minutes, please?.." Daisuke turns over to his other side. "Then i'm gonna have to tickle you!" Satoshi put a hand on his ticklish spot. "mmm!...okay!...five more minutes?" He smiles and looks up to his lover.

"C'mon, I made breakfast for you." He says as he's looking down to him and tickles him. "Ahh!! Satoshi!! hahaha!! quit it!! it tickles!! okay you win!" Daisuke gets up into a sitting position, still laughing a little. "Here i made you this and got you this." said Satoshi, while smiling. Daisuke gasps, "The bouquet is beautiful! and this breakfast looks yummy!" Daisuke looks at Satoshi. "Thanks so much! I love you a whole lot!" Daisuke smiles and then hugs Sato.

**In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way**

After eating breakfast together, they went for a walk in the park, hand-to-hand, and they've spot Krad and Dark. "Hey Dark! and Krad!" smiled Daisuke, "Hey Daisuke...Hello again Creepy boy!" laughed Dark, and got smacked in the head by Krad...again. "I'm sorry!...ow.." Dark rubbed his head. "Hello Satoshi, and Niwa." said Krad while he put an arm around Darks waist. Daisuke giggles, and says "Satoshis not a creep and you know it! Dark!" Dark looks at Krad, "That what Kraddy here keeps telling me." and he kisses Krad on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah! hey! I'm hungry again, lets go get a snack!" Krad smiles at Dark. "Alright then, where should we go? Krad-baby!" he grins over to Krad. "Let's go...to...uhmm...that resturant!" Krad points over to a resturant that says 'All you can eat! Pay for less!'.

"Well then let's go!" yelled Dark, who is still being held by Krad. "Well see you later then!" said Daisuke who was waving bye. "Bye!!" said Dark, who was waving back at him. "hmm...wanna go to the fountain and hang out for a while? I'll buy ice cream!" Satoshi said while smiling. "Oh? Sure!" smiled Daisuke. They both walked over to the fountain, bought ice cream, and the sun is just beginning to set. "Thanks for the ice cream, Satoshi!" they walked over to the bench and sat down. "No problem! Anything to keep you happy." said Satoshi. "Satoshi...i love you." they both hugged each other. "Love you too, more than any other person would." They stayed there until night fell and begin to walk back over to Satoshis place.

**And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you**

After they were at Satoshi's, they decided to watch two movies and have dinner at the same time. It's 12:14, and they were getting ready to go to bed. "Good-Night Dai-chan.." He kisses him in the lips for a good night kiss. "Night, Satoshi. Love you alot." he kisses his cheek. "Love you too." said Satoshi. And they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

FIN


End file.
